Don't make him mad
by linn1
Summary: Gohan goes too school, about 9 months after the cell games. Up for adoption.
1. chapter 1

Hi every body, 

This is my first fanfic ok, so please be ease on me. 

Anyway, for the details: 

This takes place about 10 months after the Cell Games, so Gohan is still 11. Gohan TRAINS so he is still the strongest in the universe. Goten is in this fanfic about 4 months old. Trunks is about 1 year and 1 month in this fanfic. 

P.S. I don't own dbz.

ENJOY READING: 

"So mr. Son, I see here that you got perfect scores on every entry exam. It's not often that we have a student with such intelligence."

"Oh, it's nothing really", said a really shy 11-year-old Gohan.

"Intelligent AND modest'', said mr. Switch the principal of Orange Star Elementary School. "What more can I ask."

It's almost a year after the Cell Games now and Gohan is going to Orange Star High. His mother, chichi, has sent him there so he can go to school, make some friends and to keep him out of trouble. Because Gohan is not an ordinary 11-year-old-boy. He's a half saiyan-half human-flying-supersaiyan turning-11-year-old-boy. He saved the world from Cell when he just turned eleven years old. To put it simple, he's the strongest warrior in the universe. But not everybody knows about this. Because at the Cell Games there was a guy named Hercule Satan and he took the credit for beating Cell. So only family and friends know about this. 

"Ok then, mr. Son, I will not keep you waiting any longer, because I'm sure you want to begin with your first school day."

"….."

"Ok, here is your timetable for the rest of the year. And remember…BEHAVE", said the principal in such a stern voice, it made Gohan nervous.

"Ok", said Gohan while he stood up and beginning to walk out of the office.

"Oh, and mr. Son. Before you go, I need you to give this to your teacher, mr. Quest."

"Ok, I will sire. Bye."

"Good bye, mr. Son."

While Gohan left the principals office. The principal started thinking. "_He sure lives far away. I wonder how_ _he comes here. And what did his mother meant by 'don't make him mad'_? 

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

As soon as Gohan stepped out of the principals office, he looked at his timetable. "_Now, let's see here. It's_ _7.58, that means lessons will start any minute now_._ And my first lesson is English class in room 308", _Gohan thought. _"Well better get walking if I don't wanna miss class on my first school day." _

After about 5 minutes of walking, he finally reached classroom # 308.

"I guess I should knock first."

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

"Hey girl, wazzup?", Eresa a blond girl cried out.

"Not much. Where's Sharpener?", Videl asked not really bothering. 

"Oh Sharpie, he's just using the bathroom." 

"Well. Not anymore, because I'm back", Sharpener said while taking seat next to Videl. 

"Oh, hi Sharpener. Back from powdering your nose, I see", Videl said with a smirk.

"Oh, hahaha, very funny Videl. For your information Videl, I was doing my hair", he said sarcastically.

"Cut it out you two, it's to early for your bickering", Eresa said in an annoying tone. "Fine", Sharpener and Videl said together at the same time.

Right after they said that, the teacher came in. "Good morning class."

"Good morning mr. Quest", the kids said in unison.

"Well class, today we'll begin with…..

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

"_Come on. Open the door already. I'm standing here for over 2 whole seconds", _Gohan thought.

"Hello, what can I do for you, young man?", the man at the door asked.

"_Finally"_, Gohan thought. "Hello sir, I'm the new student", Gohan said while giving mr. Quest the note.

"Oh yes, I see. Wow, perfect scores on every entry exam."

"Oh well…", Gohan said while scratching his head in the Son-way.

"alright then, come in."

Mr. Quest stepped aside so Gohan could enter. Right when he entered, all eyes were on him.

"Well class. It looks like you guys got yourselves another classmate. Gohan here got perfect scores on all entry exam", said mr. Quest while putting his hand on Gohan's shoulder.The class began whispering like 'geek' and 'nerd-boy'. Gohan of course heard them, but didn't really care. He could take them on any time. 

"Wow, perfect scores AND a cutie", Eresa whispered to Videl.

"Humpf, he's OK", Videl said boldly, not really caring if he was cute or not. "_he looks kinda familiar_", videl thought while eyeing Gohan, like the rest of the class did.

"Now Gohan, would you like to tell us a little about yourself", asked mr. Quest.

"No", Gohan thought. "Oh, sure. Well, my name is Gohan Son. I live at the mountains, I have a baby brother named Goten and a mom who makes me study all the time, hehe", said Gohan while scratching the back of his head.All the girls in the class giggled (except Videl), then one of them shot up her hand. 

"Yes, what is it Ms Charm", asked mr. Quest.

"Do you have a girlfriend, Gohan?", chirped Jessica Charm.

"....Um, no. Why do you ask?", asked a confused Gohan.

*giggle* "Oh, nothing in particular". 

"Oh, OK", ^_^.

"Idiot", Sharpener said. Gohan heard him, but decided to ignore him. Besides, he'll doubt that the persons next to him heard it.

"All right, Gohan you can sit next too Eresa. Eresa, stick up your hand please", said mr. Quest. Eresa stock out her hand.

"You can sit now Gohan", said mr. Quest.

"OK".

"Wait mr. Quest. I still have a question for Gohan", said Videl standing up.

"Um sure, what do you wanna know", asked Gohan.

"Are you by any chance related too Goku Son?

"Um yes, I am. In matter a fact he's my father", Gohan said in a sad voice. He still hadn't gotten over his father's dead, especially because Gohan still blames himself for his father's dead. _"Why d_oes _she have to bring_ _that up". _The minute he said that, the class began whispering excitedly, because every one knows The legendary Goku Son.

"Um, well Gohan. If there aren't any questions anymore you can sit down next too Eresa, OK", said mr. Quest. Gohan nodded and went to sit next too Eresa. While he walked to his seat. He could feel that all eyes were on still him. "Now class, take your books and open them too page 145."

"hi", Gohan said sitting down and taking out his book.

"Hi. So you're the son of Goku Son", Eresa said/asked. "By the way. This is Videl and that's Sharpener". Pointing at Videl and Sharpener.

"Hi, nice too meet you and yes I am. I didn't know my dad was famous".

"You didn't know?", asked Videl shocked. "but sure you must know if your dad is famous.

"No, sorry. I don't".

"Phf, who have ever heard of some kid who doesn't know his dad is famous", Sharpener said while mocking Gohan.

"Asshole", Gohan thought while glaring at Sharpener, which made Sharpener almost shit his pants. _"Man, this guy can glare at you.", _Sharpener thought. But Gohan already had stopped glaring at Sharpener, and was looking at the table.

"Could we please stop talking about my dad. I don't want too", Gohan said. He was getting annoyed and frustrated by all this questioning about his dad.

"Sure Gohan", Videl said. "I know how it feels to have a famous dad". 

"You do?"

"Yeah. My dad is Hercule Satan".

".....Who?", asked a clue less Gohan.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHO MY DAD IS", screamed a outraged Videl. Which made the whole class and the teacher turning their attention on Videl. And which made Gohan cover his Saiyan ears. 

"No, I don't. And will you please stop screaming", asked Gohan rubbing his ears, a little mad because she almost screamed his ears off. _"Man, she can yell"._

"MY FATHER WAS THE ONE WHO DEFEATED CELL, HE IS THE WORLDS GREATEST FIGHTER", yelled a pissed off Videl. She couldn't believe this guy didn't know her father, every one knows who he is.

"If she keeps on screaming like this I'm going to be really deaf", Gohan thought. _"....wait a minute, I know that guy, the guy who took the credit for beating Cell". _He thought. 

"Oh, you mean that afro guy, who got knocked out of the ring by Cell. I remember him".

"Hé, got some respect for Videl's dad", said Sharpener angry. "If he didn't beat Cell, you will be dead by now".

"Oh", said Gohan mocking.

Every one was speechless, even Eresa shut up. 

"What", asked a little pissed off Gohan.

"You act like Videl's dad isn't such a big deal", a kid in the front with pink hair almost screamed.

"Well, he isn't. And could we please change the subject. I didn't come here too talk about mr. Satan", said a ratter annoyed Gohan. These Humans were really getting on his nerves. _"If they don't stop stalking about mr. Satan now, I will blast them into the next dimension. ...Oh no, I'm beginning too sound like Vegeta. I have too stop hanging around him so much."_

The kid was about too say something, when Gohan glared at him. Which made him shut up. 

"Well, maybe not", Gohan thought, while grinning wickedly in his head. 

"Well, class let's continue, shall we", said mr. Quest too break the silence.

"Now, Patrick could you please tell me what...." Gohan already tuned him out. This was just his first day off school and already nobody liked him. How does he knows, every one was glaring at him. Not that he cared, but still. It wasn't a good sign. _"Man, how did I get into this mess. Oh yeah. Why did I have too blew up the car."_

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)FLASHBACK(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

"GOHAN", Chichi yelled from the kitchen were Goten was playing with his food. "Goten, how many times do I have too tell you. No playing with your food." Goten just smiled and continued playing with his food. Chichi signed. Then she remembered Gohan haven't given a answer yet. And went too check out on him.

"GOHAN", she said walking in. As she expected he wasn't there. "what do I do with this kid", she signed.

Right when she said that, there was a explosion outside. "GOHAN", Chichi said mad while running outside.

"uh oh", said a really nervous and scared Gohan.

"GOHAN, WHAT DID YOU BLEW UP THIS TIME."

"Uhhhhh, nothing." _"I hope she doesn't notice the car is gone."_

Unluckily for Gohan, she did noticed. "YOU BLEW UP THE CAR."

"Well, it wasn't suppose too stand there."

"WHAT, WHAT KIND OF LAME EXCUSE IS THAT. THAT'S IT I'M SENDING YOU TOO SCHOOL.

"WHAT." 

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)END FLASHBACK(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

"Well, at least I already had all this stuff wen I was 4. So it should be easy. Hmm, I wonder when lunch is?

"Hé Eresa, when is lunch?", asked Gohan.

"Oh, lunch! We have lunch for a hour after the thirth period. Why do you ask?", asked a confused Eresa.

"Well, I'm hungry."

"Oh."

After that. They went back doing whatever they were doing. The rest of the class went smoothly and before Gohan knew it was lunch time.

"Yes, lunch time. It was about time, I was getting bored AND hungry. Thank Dende, I got two capsules with me", Gohan thought while walking out off the classroom. He walked to the cafeteria, because he saw that most people went there. He went too sit at an empty table, so that he could eat in peace. He took one of his capsules out of his pocket. He clicked the capsule, there was a 'POEF' and food appeared enough for a small army. Gohan drooled a bit, before starting eating at a rapid speed. While he was eating, he had noticed that it was quiet. He slowed his pace and looked around. The whole cafeteria was gawking at him. 

"What? Did you never seen a guy eat before?", asked/said Gohan a little irritated, before he went back too his eating. _"Yeash, what's up with these people?"_

"Hé kid, what's with all the food", laughed one jocks with short blonde hair. Apparently some jocks have come over there shocks and were now standing beside him.

"Yeah, what's with the food kid", repeated one of the other jocks, with long brown hair.

"I always eat this much, so stop talking too me", stated Gohan bluntly.

"What, you brat. You should be thankful we're talking too you", the leader of the jocks named brad yelled. Now the whole cafeteria was looking, because everyone knew messing with Brad was not a good idea. 

"Why should I, I didn't asked you too come here and talk too me, did I", said Gohan in a irritated voice. "Now, go away, so I can continuo eating." Gohan started eating. 

"Why you..." Brad threw the table around, so that all the food sprung on the ground. "Hmpf, now you don't got any food too eat anymore"

"You shouldn't have done that", Gohan said in a dangerous low voice, eyes narrowed, that it sent chills through the cafeteria. Even the jocks were taken a back. But Brad quickly recovered. "And what is a brat like you gonna do about it", said Brad mocking Gohan. Gohan stood up and stood before Brad. By now the whole cafeteria was scared of Gohan. Even the jocks of Brad's little gang were frozen stiff by fear. 

"Trust me, you don't wanna know", Gohan said in the same dangerous low voice. 

__


	2. chapter 2

P.S. I don't own dbz. 

LAST CHAPTER:

"Why you..." Brad threw the table around, so that all the food sprung on the ground. "Hmpf, now you don't got any food too eat anymore"

"You shouldn't have done that", Gohan said in a dangerous low voice, eyes narrowed, that it sent chills through the cafeteria. Even the jocks were taken a back. But Brad quickly recovered. "And what is a brat like you gonna do about it", said Brad mocking Gohan. Gohan stood up and stood before Brad. By now the whole cafeteria was scared of Gohan. Even the jocks of Brad's little gang were frozen stiff by fear. 

"Trust me, you don't wanna know", Gohan said in the same dangerous low voice. 

CHAPTER 2:

"What is all this racket about?", asked ms Food (A.N. I couldn't come up with a good name)the headmistress of the cafeteria. "Brad were you and your friends pestering the other kids again?"

"No ms Food", said Brad and his little gang in unison, looking rather nervous.

"Oh, look at all this mess. Who did this and don't lie too me, because I got securely cameras hanging all over this place."

"...."

"I thought so, after school you and your friends Brad, will come to my office. And I will then tell you your punishment. But first you and your friends clean up this mess", said miss. Food in a stern voice. 

"Yes, ms Food."

"And you.."

"Who me?", asked a surprised Gohan.

"Yes you, what's your name?"

"um, Gohan Son, ma'am."

"Ah, the new kid. I heard you got perfect scores on your exam."

"Um, yes I did." 

"Well, I'm glad we got some smart students in this school."

"Hehehe", laughed Gohan nervous. _"Man, why did she had too step in. I wanted to kick his butt."_

"Well, I must be going now. And you three", pointing at Brad, Mike and John (A.N. yes, the long brown hared guy is Mike and John is the one with the short blonde hair. I think it's better that you know all there names. And Brad has long black hair in a ponytail.) "You three come to me after school. And you better come or I'll call your parents, and you don't want that, do you". With that she turned around and went back too her office. When she was out of sight Brad said. "I will get you for this Gohan Son, mark my words."

"Oh, I'm shaking. Besides don't you and your friends have some cleaning up to do", said Gohan mocking, while walking away and pointing at the mess on the floor.

"Why you, grrrr."

Gohan just continued walking. Wen he was out of sight, the whole cafeteria, who was silent the whole time, started to talk again about what had just happened. 

"SHUT UP", screamed a pissed of Brad.

Everyone was quiet for a moment, but then started laughing. It isn't everyday that Brad and his two friends have been out smarted by a kid younger then them.

"grrr, come on guys let's get out of here", said a very angry Brad.

"But Brad, what about the food?", asked Mike.

"Leave it, we're not gonna clean up that mess." With that they stood up, and walked out of the cafeteria. To start planning a scheme, to get back at Gohan.

"Hé, you guys let's go find Gohan, ok", said Videl. She had watched the whole scene and was pretty curious why Gohan had reacted that way.

"Sure, as long as you don't get him mad. I mean, man did you see him, he was perfectly calm", said a still shocked Sharpener.

"Oh, yeah sure. Let's go", said Eresa who's brain still haven't worked all the information over what had just happened. With that the three friends stood up and went to find Gohan. And to get there stuff for next class. After 5 minutes of walking, Videl and her friends finally found Gohan, who was busy looking for his math book. Gohan already felt them coming towards him, so he looked up. "Oh, hi guys. Wazzup?"

"Ok, you just got into a fight with Brad and his friends and all you can say is 'wazzup', said a bit irritated Videl.

"Well yeah, I mean it isn't such a big deal. I had worse", stated Gohan as a matter of fact.

"So, you get into trouble more often", asked a slightly confused Videl.

"Well, I get into trouble all the time. That's why my mom sent me to school, to keep me out of trouble. ..But, I guess it isn't working very well."

"Oh"

"Hé Gohan, question. Do you fight? I mean, your dad is The legendary Goku Son", asked Sharpener.

"Um, yes. I am fully trained in martial arts."

"Really, that's so cool. Can you teach me some?", squealed Eresa. Gohan just sweat dropped. _"This girl is really weird, is she on sugar high or something?"_ "Ummmm, sorry. I don't teach martial arts."

"Ah, damn", said a disappointed Eresa, but quickly recovered. "Anyway, let's get our books for next class and get going. Because, we got math next with ms Eary. Oh, she can be such a pain in the ass. Especially when your not on time."

Gohan, Videl and Sharpener nodded. Gohan took his math book and accompanied Videl and her friends to there locket. When Videl, Sharpener and Eresa got there math books, the bell rang. While they went to math, Gohan got some strange looks from the passers-by. Everyone who was not in the cafeteria had heard it from some body else, what had happened. There were rumors all over the school that a guy named Gohan Son has out smarted Brad and his gang, plus he was the son of Goku Son AND that he got perfect scores on all his exam. And all the girls thought that he was cute too. After pushing through the crowed, who were trying to get to there classes as well. Gohan and his friends finally got to the room were they had math.

"Ah, ms Satan, you and your friends are late", came the stern and irritating voice of ms Eary.

"Well, ms Eary. It was busy in the hall way, so it was pretty hard to get here", said Videl innocent.

"Fine, fine. Go get seated."

"Um, ms. Were can I sit", asked Gohan a little unsure. This ms Eary woman, was a little bit scary. She was big, like his grandpa, with brown, curly hair and brown eyes. And she had a very stern looking face, ugly in that matter too.

"Who are you", she asked a bit rough.

"Um, I'm the new student."

"Oh yes, Gohan Son I presume."

"Um, yes. I am.

"Ok then. You can sit next to Angela, over there."

"Um, ok. Thank you."

With that Gohan walked over to Angela, who was exited to sit next too the new kid. 

"Hi, I'm Angela", squealed the girl. "Oh, hi. I'm Gohan, nice too meet you." _"not."_

"BE QUIET YOU TWO, I'M TEACHING HERE", barked ms Eary. With made Angela shut up. 

"Man, you don't have too scream", whispered Gohan quiet, while rubbing his ears. _"My poor ears, why do I have so good hearing. ....Oh yeah, I'm a Saiyan. I have to stop remembering myself about these things." _Apparently he didn't say it quiet enough, because ms Eary heard him. "WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOUNG MAN." Gohan flinched, his poor ears. 

"I said you don't have too scream", said Gohan this time a little bit louder, so that she could hear him correctly. 

The entire class was speechless. Even ms Eary was shocked for a second, but then she registrated what he had just said. "WHAT, WHY YOU INSOLENT BRAT. NOBODY TALKS TO ME LIKE THAT, ESPECIALLY NOT A STUDENT."

"I don't care, you do not have to scream. You can do ear damage with your screaming, you know", stated Gohan bluntly. 

"WHAT. YOU THINK YOUR A SMARTASS, DON'T YOU", said a now red faced ms Eary. 

"Actually, yes", smirked Gohan.

"WELL THEN, WHAT IS THE ROOT OF 5."

"That would be 2,23606797749978969640917366873128."

"CORRECT. WHAT IS 18+1098/6+4-9*23."

"That is 4163."

By now ms Eary was fuming, not only had this kid insulted her, but also gave all the correct answers too her questions. Which she did not like. 

'THAT'S IT. GET OUT OF HERE. GO TO THE PRINCIPAL AND TELL HIM WHAT YOU HAVE DONE. NOW."

"Fine", said Gohan. He took his books, stood up and walked out of the door. 

Which he slammed. 

The whole wall crumbled on the floor, only the door standing. The whole class plus ms Eary, stood/sat in awe staring at the crumbled wall. "Hehehe, oops", said a nervous Gohan, while scratching the back of his head in a Son-manner. By this time all the teachers came rushing down the hall way, accompanied with some students, towards the racket . 

"What the hell happened here?", said one of the teachers, who came rushing down.

Videl, who had sit in shock the whole time, stood up and yelled. "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED, GOHAN." 

"I just sai......" 

"SHUT UP."

"Um, I shut the door too hard?", struggled Gohan. 

Now everybody was gawking at him. Right then the principal came running around the corner. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE." 

"Would everybody please sto......." 

"SHUT UP." 

"Ok", whimpered the one of the teachers. 

"WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS", screamed the now red principal. Everyone(A.N. of course) pointed at Gohan. 

"YOU DID THIS MR. SON", screamed the principal again. 

"Um, yes", said Gohan feeling ashamed. There were all kind of emotions on the principal's face, shock, panic and then absolute anger. 

"WHAT!!!!!!! FIRST YOU COME INTO TROUBLE WITH BRAD AND HIS FRIENDS AND NOW THIS. THAT'S IT, I'M CALLING YOUR MOTHER."

"WHAT, nooooooooooooooooooooo. I'm dooooooooooomed", whimpered/screamed Gohan, turning pale. He could already see the terrified fryingpan of doom coming forwards his head. 

PLEASE REVIEW 


	3. chapter 3

P.S. I don't own dbz. : :cries: :

__

"THOUGHTS"

"SPEAKING"

LAST CHAPTER:

"WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS", screamed the now red principal. Everyone(A.N. of course) pointed at Gohan. 

"YOU DID THIS MR. SON", screamed the principal again. 

"Um, yes", said Gohan feeling ashamed. There were all kind of emotions on the principal's face, shock, panic and then absolute anger. 

"WHAT!!!!!!! FIRST YOU COME INTO TROUBLE WITH BRAD AND HIS FRIENDS AND NOW THIS. THAT'S IT, I'M CALLING YOUR MOTHER."

"WHAT, nooooooooooooooooooooo. I'm dooooooooooomed", whimpered/screamed Gohan, turning pale. He could already see the terrifying frying-pan of doom coming towards his head. 

CHAPTER 3

Videl watched as Gohan was practically sobbing about something, like Saiyan destruction and frying-pans. _"He sure is strange. But how did he managed to break down the wall with a simple slam. Even my dad can't do THAT. ...Wait a minute, what's a saiy..something."_

"Mr. Son, if you are through sobbing, please come with me so that I can call your mother", said mr. Switch the principal. He turned around and started walking towards his office. 

"Ok." Gohan signed in defeat, this was his first day at school and he had already managed too break something. _"I'm soooooooooooo doomed." _Gohan signed again. And started walking after the principal.

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

"So mr. Son, is there anything you want too say before I'll call your mother." 

They were in the principals office now and mr. Switch didn't look to happy. He looked rather pissed of in that matter. _"Well, duh. You just broke the freaking wall down and if I were him, I would be pissed",_ Gohan thought. "Um, yes I do actually. Could you tell my mom not to kill me wen I get home, please", asked Gohan nervous. 

"Um, ok." Mr. Switch sweatdropped. He picked up the phone and called the Son-residence.

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

"GOTEN, HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU. YOU-CAN-NOT-EAT-DIRT', yelled Chichi at her 4 months old son. 

"Hihihi, wunny", Goten giggled mouth covered with dirt. Chichi signed, she would never know why Goten liked dirt so much. Just than the phone ranged.

RING RING RING. 

"Hello, Son-residence. Chichi speaking."

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

"Hello, ms Son. This is mr. Switch of Orange Star Elementary school."

****

"WHAT DID HE DO. IS MY POOR BABY HURT. DID HE KILLED SOMEBODY, BECAUSE IF HE DID. HE'S GROUNDED FOR A MONTH." Mr. Switch, who had the phone near his ear when she had started too scream, was now half deaf. "Ms Son, please calm down. I'm calling, because your son broke the wall down. And no, nobody got hurt."

It was quiet on the other line for a moment and then. "**_HE DID WHAT." _**"Ms son, would you please stop screaming", said mr. Switch, who was now thinking that this woman was insane. But Chichi didn't hear him, she just kept on yelling. **_"THAT'S IT, I'M COMING TO GET HIM." _**"But ms Son, you life too far away. It will take you at least 5 hours to get here", said mr. Switch panicking, he wouldn't want someone as grazy as this woman coming to his school. 

Chichi signed, she knows the principal was right. then she suddenly got an idea. **_"Ok, I guess your right."_** mr. Principal signed in relief. He had won. **_"But I'm sending a friend of mine over there so she can lecture him, she lives close by, so"_**

"Um ok, and who is this person?", asked mr. Switch curious.

"**_Bulma, Bulma Briefs."_**

Mr. Switch froze, was she talking about The Bulma Briefs. That would mean Gohan also knows Bulma Briefs.

The moment that Gohan had picked up Bulma's name with his saiyan hearing, he paled. _"Oh no, not Bulma. That means that I will be lectured by Bulma first and later by mom. _

I'm sooooooooo doomed. ...Hm, I'm saying that a lot today." 

"**_Ok, then. I'll call Bulma so that she will be right there. Goodbye mr. Switch", _**said Chichi hanging up so that she could call Bulma.

****

"Um, goodbye ms Son", said mr. Switch hanging up too. "Ok, mr. Son, your mother sending a friend over here to lecture you. So long she isn't here, you can go to the cafeteria and wait for her there. Because I got other things to do, like announcing that The Bulma Briefs is coming to our school and we have to make a good impression on her", said mr. Switch in a happy voice at the last part. Gohan signed and started walking out of the office, while mr. Switch was making a happy dance. "_At least Vegeta isn't coming", _Gohan thought as he stepped out of the office.

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

Meanwhile Chichi was calling Bulma's house. "**_Hello, Bulma speaking."_**

"Hi Bulma, it's Chichi. I need you to do me a favour", Chichi said while crossing her fingers.

"**_Um, sure. What is it_**", asked a curious Bulma.

"Well, Gohan got in trouble at school, but for me it is a 5 hour car drive. So I was wondered if you can go too his school and lecture him on what he had done", said Chichi hoping that Bulma would go.

"**_I would, if I could Chichi. But I'm kind of busy right now."_**

Chichi signed. 

**__**

"But I can send Vegeta."

"I don't know Bulma, I don't want your husband to destroy the place. Are you sure?"

****

"Of course I am. I'll make sure that he doesn't blow the place up."

"Ok Bulma. If you say so."

****

"Ok then , it's settled. Bye Chi", Bulma said while hanging up**_._**

"Bye Bulma", said Chichi hanging up too. "I hope that everything will go ok."

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

"Oh Vegeta", Bulma said sweetly while walking into the living room, were her husband was watching t.v.

"Whatever it is woman, I won't do it", Vegeta said roughly. He knew whenever his wife got that tone in her voice, it couldn't mean anything good. 

"Now, now Vegeta, why would you think that I want you to do something for me", asked Bulma innocently.

"Because, you always get that tone in your voice when you want something."

Bulma signed. "Ok Vegeta, I will come straight to the point." 

"That's first", Vegeta said sarcastically.

"Oh hush you. Gohan got in trouble at school, so Chichi called if I could go. But I'm busy at the moment, so can you go to Orange Star Elementary school and lecture Gohan on what he did."

"No, and you can't make me. Besides, what did Kakarot's first brat do anyway."

"I don't know, she didn't tell me. And yes, I can make you. Because if you don't, I won't make the GR next time you break. Plus you will eat all of my cooking for a month."

"WHAT, WOMAN. YOU CAN'T DO THAT", Vegeta said glaring at his wife.

"Oh yes, I can do that. Now be a good prince and go to Gohan."

"Fine", Vegeta said in defeat. He knew he could never win from his woman. But he could always try, couldn't he? He smirked. "_Hump, at least she didn't say anything about blowing the place up."_

Bulma saw Vegeta's smirk. "And NO blowing up, or beating the crap out of people in that matter. Or I'll whack you with my frying-pan of demise", Bulma threatened, she it was THE perfect weapon against a Saiyan. 

Vegeta visibly paled. No one, especially a Saiyan, could go up against the all mighty frying-pan of demise. Not even the prince of all Saiyans. 

"_DARN THAT WOMAN."_ "Fine, were is this Orange Star Elementary school anyway."

"I don't know. Just search for his energy level and you'll find him."

"Fine." With that Vegeta started powering up. 

"And remember Vegeta, NO blowing up stuff and beating the crap out of people or you'll know the consequences."

Vegeta growled at her and blasted of threw the building.

"He really should stop doing that. Does he even knows how much it costs to repair a wall."

Now Vegeta was on his way too Orange Star Elementary school. Where he would beat-eeehh- lecture Gohan on what he did. The announcement that Bulma Briefs was coming was about 5 minutes ago. But Gohan who had already sensed that Vegeta had blasted of and was coming his way, knew that Bulma wasn't coming. But a certain arrogant prince instead. Gohan hit his head on the table were he was currently was sitting on.

Which he broke.

"Ah great, what else could go wrong today."

__

"Ahem, attention students. Sorry for the short notice, but THE WORLDS GREATEST CHAMPION HERCULE SATAN is coming to OUR school. So you are all excused from class to come and wait outside for mr. Satan AND of course ms Briefs. Have a nice day, I know I will", with that the principal went off the intercom.

"The school is doomed, not to mention that idiot bafoon mr.satan", Gohan thought. _"Well, I'll better get going if I wanna stop Vegeta from killing mr. Satan over his own stupidity." _With that Gohan stood up, leaving the crumbled table behind. 

When he got outside the entire school was there. And who would blame them it wasn't everyday that the famous Bulma Briefs AND Hercule Satan were coming too your own school. The entire school looked up as they heard a helicopter. There was the helicopter of the 'great' mr. Satan. Hercule, being the dumb-ass that he is, jumped out of the helicopter and landed not so nicely. The whole school looked at him, not knowing if it was an accident or part of his act. Gohan, who had trouble holding his laughter, was trying his best to hold it in. 

"AHAHAHAHAHA, fooled ya, didn't I", said mr. Satan getting up quickly, trying to hide that he was in serious pain. Everybody had started cheering, except for Gohan and Videl. Gohan because he didn't like mr. Satan and Videl because she thought he was making an ass out of himself. 

"WHAT IS THAT LAME EXCUSE OF A FIGHTER DOING HERE."

Everyone looked were they thought they heard the voice was coming from. Some of the students passed out, when they saw a short man in spandex with gravity diving hair hovering in the air.

Please review!


	4. chapter 4

Hi, sorry it took so long. But I was busy with homework and stuff. Anyway, here is chapter 4. I hope you enjoy reading it, because it took me a long time. 

I don't own dbz

LAST CHAPTER:

When he got outside the entire school was there. And who would blame them it wasn't everyday that the famous Bulma Briefs AND Hercule Satan were coming too your own school. The entire school looked up as they heard a helicopter. There was the helicopter of the 'great' mr. Satan. Hercule, being the dumb-ass that he is, jumped out of the helicopter and landed not so nicely. The whole school looked at him, not knowing if it was an accident or part of his act. Gohan, who had trouble holding his laughter, was trying his best to hold it in. 

"AHAHAHAHAHA, fooled ya, didn't I", said mr. Satan getting up quickly, trying to hide that he was in serious pain. Everybody had started cheering, except for Gohan and Videl. Gohan because he didn't like mr. Satan and Videl because she thought he was making an ass out of himself. 

"WHAT IS THAT LAME EXCUSE OF A FIGHTER DOING HERE."

Everyone looked were they thought they heard the voice was coming from. Some of the students passed out, wen they saw a short man in spandex with gravity diving hair hovering in the air.

CHAPTER 4:

"WELL, DO I GET AN ANSWER OR NOT", Vegeta yelled again. His patience was running thin. Everybody was just gawking at him.

"Herucle is here because he wanted to see Bulma, Vegeta", came a calm voice. Everyone turned around to see that Gohan was standing calmly with his arms crossed, smirking a little. "And besides, you know we can't fly in public Vegeta."

"SHUT UP, FIRST SPAWN OF KAKAROT. I came here to lecture you. Your banshee mother had called the woman if she could go, but she was busy. So they sent me."

"And you actually said 'yes'. You must getting soft Vegeta", mocked Gohan. He loved too pester Vegeta.

"SHUT UP BRAT. SHOW SOME RESPECT TO YOUR PRINCE", yelled Vegeta angry.

"Oh sure, great prince of 3 people", said Gohan sarcastically. He could see that Vegeta was irritated. Hercule, who had been watching the whole ordeal, knew who the short man in spandex was. It was the short man from the cell games. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, WE WERE EXPECTING THE BULMA BRIEFS. NOT SOME TRICKSTER", yelled Hercule. After all, he was in these peoples eyes (except Gohan and Vegeta), the greatest martial arts champion in the world.

"SHUT UP, YOU BAKA WEAKLING HUMAN. THE WOMAN COULD'T COME, SO SHE SENT ME. UNDERSTAND", yelled Vegeta. It took his entire self-control to not blast Hercule into oblivion.

"What!!! My father is not weak. He's the greatest fighter in the world. You should be thankful, you bastard", yelled an angry Videl. Vegeta, was now beyond mad, he was furious. How dare this human child insult the prince of all Saiyans. "WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU HUMAN BRAT."

"I said that you should be thankful that my father saved your sorry ass", said Videl this time a little louder, so that Vegeta could hear her. Gohan was sweating. "_this is not good. Does she wants to get herself killed?"_

Gohan expected that Vegeta would blast her, but instead he began laughing. 

"HAHAHAHA, that was the best joke I EVER heard, that lame excuse of a fighter saving MY butt. never. HAHAHAHA." 

Gohan couldn't believe what he was hearing. Vegeta laughing. Of course it was funny Hercule saving Vegeta. But Gohan thought that Vegeta would be mad. The rest of the school were thinking the same thing. They had thought that the short guy would had hit Videl. But no. 

"Um Vegeta, would you come down now?", asked Gohan, he still was a little bit shocked.

"What is it kakarot's brat", said Vegeta. "Um, I said would you come down now. You know we can't fly in public."

"Fine, Spawn of kakarot." With that Vegeta came down. Everybody was still staring at him. 

"What are you baka humans looking at", snarled Vegeta. "Now come along brat." With that Vegeta grasped Gohan by the end of his shirt and walked inside the building. 

Everyone stared after them.

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

"What the heck were you thinking Vegeta. You know we can't fly in public", said Gohan.

"Shut up, brat. And yes of course I know we can't fly in public, but I didn't know your whole school would be standing outside, waiting for the woman to show up", snarled Vegeta. He hated it when Gohan was right.

"You can sense energy Vegeta. And don't tell me the energy levels were too puny to detect."

"I was to busy locating your energy level, but doesn't matter anymore. I came here for you."

"You mean your actually gonna lecture me?", said an astonished Gohan.

"Well, no. I gonna do it my style. And that means, that were gonna fight when this stupid school thing is over, got it."

"I'm surprised you don't want to fight now."

"I would brat, but if I do. I'll get in trouble with the woman and your banshee mother."

"....Oh...."

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

"Did you see that. How did he do that. And how does Gohan knows that guy." Eresa, who had shut up the whole time, was now babbling on and on about what had just happened. 

The whole school was now talking about Gohan and the weird guy. Hercule forgotten. Videl was not exactly happy what had just happened. Not only had this guy called her father a weakling, but he was ranting on and on about weakling humans. "_Mmmm, I wonder why he called us that. I mean he's human too, isn't he. I'm gonna figure you out Gohan Son."_

"Ahem, may I have your attention, please. It looks like Bulma Briefs isn't coming to our school. And mister Satan here, must be heading home. Because he got training to do. Now, all of you go back to your classes", said mr. Switch the principal. 

With that all the students went too there classes. Still babbling about what had just happened.

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

__

"Mmmm, let's see. Next is gym-class. ....I hope I don't kill anybody." Vegeta had just left a few minutes ago. Walking. And like the principal said, they had to get back too their classes. Gohan walked too were the dressing rooms were. When he got there and he opened the boys dressing room. The guys, who had been talking, were quiet the moment Gohan entered the room. It soon passed and they began talking again this time quietly. "Did you know that he was the one how demolished the wall of ms Eary classroom", said one of the guys to his friend. "No way. He did that. What is he. An alien", joked his friend back. 

Gohan just ignored them, while walking to his locker. He changed quickly into his purple shorts and a black with purple, sleeveless T-shirt and went outside to were the rest of the class was standing. When he got there every girl was drooling over him and all the guys were glaring at him, especially Sharpener. _"How comes that he got such big muscles. I know he said that he does martial arts, but.... I don't want him to have such a body. Now Videl will never notice me", _Sharpener sobbed in himself. 

Videl who stood by Eresa was also looking her eyes out. _"Wow, what a body. Not even sharpener has such a body."_ Gohan walked over too were he saw Eresa, Videl and Sharpener. He was ratter nervous on how Eresa was looking at him. _"Do I got something on my face or something", _Gohan thought nervously. 

Eresa, who had been drooling the whole time, was now hanging on Gohan's arm the minute he was standing besides her. 

"Um, Eresa. Would you please let go of my arm. My....um...arm is beginning too feel...um...numb, yeah that's it." 

"Oh, okay", said a disappointed Eresa. 

Right then the gym teacher came in, coach Command. Coach Command served the army until he was kicked out for some unknown reason. Anyway, he was not the right person to get in trouble with. He's tall and big build, with a wooden right leg. And has a block shaped, stern face with a short hair cut. Nobody knows how he had lost his leg, he never talked about it. 

"OK class. today we'll do military training and after that we start with martial arts lessons", barked coach Command. The class groaned, except for Videl and Gohan. 

"But first, you will run 5 laps around the school, now go", barked coach Command again. 

Groaning the students started running around the school. Gohan who had also started was done in about 5 minutes, so that he doesn't raise some suspicion , hasn't broken a sweat. Coach Command seemed rather annoyed than happy that one of his students had already finished all the laps, the school wasn't exactly small. 

"Hé you, new kid, how the heck can you run 5 laps around the school in just 5 minutes. Not even the Satan kid can do that. You have too at least run for over 10 minutes to do that." 

"I train a lot, ...sir", Gohan stated simply saying the 'sir' thing after, so that it wouldn't seem impolite. 

"Well, I take it than that you won't have any trouble with doing the military course 10 times, if you have been training", coach Command said mockingly. 

"Fine", Gohan just said, not really caring. 

This only made coach Command angrier. He couldn't believe this kid, he didn't beg for mercy like all the other students did when he punished them. But this kid didn't even care. Before coach Command was about to say something again, Videl came bugging in. 

"GOHAN, HOW THE HECK CAN YOU BE DONE BEFORE ME", yelled Videl causing Gohan to grab his ears and whimper in pain. 

"I told you I do martial arts, Videl. And would you please STOP yelling at me, I can hear you, you know", said Gohan rubbing his ears. 

"What, why you.....", growled Videl. Before she could finish that sentence, Eresa and the rest of the class came running on the field. "Hé girl, your already done, I see."

"Yeah, but Gohan was here first", said Videl a bit irritated.

"What, no way nerd-boy could be done running sooner than you", said Sharpener not sure if she was joking or not. But when did Videl ever joke.

"Believe it or not Sharpener, I did got here first", said Gohan casual. The rest of the class just gawked at him.

"Well, who cares who got here first. On with the lesson now", barked coach Command deciding that there was enough talking. The class groaned. 

"Ok then, first you will climb that wall there. Then you will slide by the robes too the other side. If you are done with that, you will crawl under that net WITHOUT touching it, then you will be balancing on the beam. You will do this course 5 times and then you can go and rest on the bench. But mister...um...what's your name new kid", said coach command a bit ashamed, because he hadn't even asked the Gohans name yet. 

"Um, it's Gohan Son, sir", said Gohan.

"Right, Gohan. You will do the course 10 times", said coach Command, thinking he was a genius.

"Fine with me", said Gohan again, not really caring.

"Ok then, everyone get a move on", barked coach Command, not really listening to what Gohan said.

With that the students went doing the military course. 

__

"Man, this is easy", Gohan thought not noticing the rest of the class troubles with doing the course. After 20minutes Gohan was done ,as was the rest of the class, without breaking a sweat. Coach Command who had been counting how many rounds Gohan had done, was not so happy about it. One-because he did them all and was still finished at the same time with the rest of the class. Two-the kid haven't even broke a sweat. 

"Well class, now that you are all warmed up. We'll begin with martial arts lessons. Every one who has martial arts experience stand on the left side and everyone who not has any experience will stand on the right side", barked coach Command. 

Gohan, Videl, Sharpener and some others walked to the left side and the ones who can't fight walked to the right side.

"Ok, now everyone find a good place were you can stand, so that we can begin", barked coach Command. Everyone went to find a good spot were they would have enough room to do any movements. Videl stood behind Gohan so that she could keep a close eye on him. Next to Gohan on the right side stood Sharpener. 

"Ok class, I will teach you some martial arts. If you already know some, good for you. But first I want too know from who you learned martial arts and how long you practice it", said coach Command. "OK, Jeffrey from who did you learned martial arts and for how long."

"I learned martial arts at mr. Satans gym and I have been practising it for 2 years now", said Jeffrey proud. There were a few others after that who also all studied at mr. Satans gym for 2 or 3 years. Till we got to Gohan.

"And mr. Son. From who did you learned martial arts and for how long", smirked coach Command evilly.

"My first trainer who learned me martial arts is Piccolo, then I was trained by my dad, Goku Son. Now it is Vegeta, the guy who you saw when you thought Bulma was coming. Although I only spar with him, I'm still learning a great deal from him. My training was started when I was 4 years old", Gohan said not really paying attention on what he was saying. Gohan looked around to see that they all had a shocked expression on there faces. Especially coach Command who had turned pale. He knows who this Piccolo guy is.

"WHAT, YOU WERE TRAINED BY PICCOLO THE DEMON", yelled Coach Command paler then before.

"Um, I don't know the demon part, but yes. I was trained by piccolo", said Gohan clue less not knowing what all the fuss was about. 

"Wait, wasn't Piccolo the guy who destroyed the ring at the 23rd Tenkachi Budoukis and terrorised the Earth", said Videl.

"He blew up the ring AND terrorised the Earth? I didn't know that", said Gohan clueless scratching the back of his head in the Son-manner. Everyone face faulted. They couldn't believe this kid, he was as naive as...well...as naive you could be. 

"Ok then, right. On with the questioning, next...", said coach Command making the subject of Piccolo drop. It went on for a little while till everyone had his/her turn. "Ok class, we will start with the martial arts lesson then. The ones who can fight you will be sparring with one another. The ones who can't, will be getting martial arts lesson from me today, ok then, let's begin." 

With that Videl, Gohan, Sharpener and some others went more too the left side of the gym, so that they would have enough room for sparring. 

"Hé nerd-boy, I challenge you too a match", said Sharpener cockily.

"Are you sure, you might get hurt", said Gohan his Saiyan side kicking in.

"What, you must be kidding. You hurt me, yeah right. Dream on nerd-boy."

"Fine then, but don't say I didn't warned you", said Gohan casual. 

"Mm, just try to hit me first, nerd boy." With that Sharpener went into a fighting stand. He looked at Gohan who just stood there not falling into his fighting stand. _"This should be a piece of cake."_

Videl was thinking why Gohan didn't go into a fighting position. _"Mmm, or Gohan is very confident or he doesn't know shit. But he has been training since he was 4 years old. At least that what he said."_

"You're going down nerd-boy", said sharpener while running forward, throwing a punch at Gohan. Gohan just simple side stepped, causing sharpener too miss. Sharpener did a turn-kick towards Gohans head. Gohan ducked and zanzoukend(A.N. I have no idea how you spell it) right behind sharpener. 

Before Sharpener knew what happened, Gohan already kicked him in the spine. Causing him to fall over in pain. Videl and the others came too help. 

"Hé Sharpener, are you ok man", said one of the guys who came too help him. Sharpener just groaned not getting up.

"You jerk, look what you've done", said Videl angry. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't meant to hurt him. I just got a little carried away", said Gohan guilty. By now coach Command had stopped teaching the rest of the class and was now walking towards the arguing group. The rest of the group followed. 

"What the hell happened here", barked coach Command seeing Sharpener whimpering in pain on the ground.

"Gohan hit Sharpener", said Justin, one of Sharpeners friends.

"Is this true Gohan", barked coach Command.

"Um, yes sir. I kinda got carried away", said Gohan ashamed. He didn't even had hit him THAT hard, but what could he do about it. He's a half-Saiyan after all. 

"Gohan, I challenge you too a match too see who's stronger of the both of us", said a confident Videl.

"What....", said Gohan not knowing if he should be happy about or not. 

PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. chapter 5

I don't own dbz. 

LAST CHAPTER:

"You're going down nerd-boy", said sharpener while running forward, throwing a punch at Gohan. Gohan just simple side stepped, causing sharpener too miss. Sharpener did a turn-kick towards Gohans head. Gohan ducked and zanzoukend(A.N. I have no idea how you spell it) right behind sharpener. Before Sharpener knew what happened, Gohan already kicked him in the spine. Causing him too fall over in pain. Videl and the others came too help. 

"Hé Sharpener, are you ok man", said one of the guys who came too help him. Sharpener just groaned not getting up.

"You jerk, look what you've done", said Videl angry. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't meant to hurt him. I just got a little carried away", said Gohan guilty. By now coach Command had stopped teaching the rest of the class and was now walking towards the arguing group. The rest of the group followed. "What the hell happened here", barked coach Command seeing Sharpener whimpering in pain on the ground.

"Gohan hit Sharpener", said Justin, one of Sharpeners friends.

"Is this true Gohan", barked coach Command.

"Um, yes sir. I kinda got carried away", said Gohan ashamed. He didn't even had hit him THAT hard, but what could he do about it. He's a half-Saiyan after all. 

"Gohan, I challenge you too a match too see who's stronger of the both of us", said a confident Videl.

"What....", said Gohan not knowing if he should be happy about or not. 

CHAPTER 5:

"I said, I challenge you too a fight", said Videl again.

"But...um." at that moment the bell rang.

RRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG

"Well, whadda you know, school's out. Bye", said Gohan trying to run at normal human speed so that he wouldn't raise any suspicion, happy that he was saved by the bell. _"Fhew, saved by the bell. I'm glad Dende is on my side for once." _Videl on the other hand wasn't happy. _"Ugh, stupid bell, now I have to wait for how long, before I see who is the strongest between me and Gohan."_

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

After Gohan changed back to his normal clothing, he went straight to CC for a 'friendly' spar with Vegeta. When he landed in the backyard of CC he was immediately attacked by Vegeta. 

"What took you so long brat?", said Vegeta punching Gohan in the face. Gohan quickly recovered and was now blocking all of Vegeta's punches and kicks sent his way. This pissed Vegeta off. "So, you think you're stronger then me, huh brat."

"Why would you think that Vegeta, for I know for sure that I AM stronger then you", said Gohan smirking. He could see a vein popping in Vegeta's head. Oh this was fun. Vegeta was about to try to kick Gohan in the head when Bulma came storming in the backyard. "VEGETA, WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING." Causing the two Saiyans to cover their ears. 

"Would you stop screaming woman, I prefer keeping my hearing", growled Vegeta at Bulma.

"OH SHUT UP", yelled Bulma, bringing up her famous frying-pan-of demise, banging Vegeta on the head. Causing the Saiyan prince to surrender for the moment and just lay still on the ground to recover from the blow.

"Now Gohan, why don't you and Vegeta go to the gravity room and spar a little bit till it is time for you to go home. I'm sure your mom wants to have a word with you." With that Bulma turned around and walked back into the house, leaving Gohan to ponder why she didn't yelled at him for destroying a wall at school and for Vegeta to recover from the hit of the famous frying-pan of demise.

"Ok.... Now come on Vegeta I don't have all day, you know", said Gohan walking into the house, going straight to the gravity room. Vegeta just 'humpfed' and followed Gohan to the gravity room.

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*) 

"Grrr, I can't believe he beat me. I mean, I WAS TRAINED BY HERCULE HIMSELF", yelled Sharpener. After he went to the school nurse, he catched up with Videl and Eresa to go to their favourite hangout, the Youth Club.

"Oh, shut up Sharpener. You're such a sore loser. You know he told us that he does martial arts since he was 5 and you have been practising it for 2 years now", said Videl getting annoyed by Sharpener constant complaining about how a 'nerd-boy' have beaten him.

"Oh, come on Videl. Don't be so cruel, but I have to agree with you on the more experience part", said Eresa.

"What do you mean? Are neither of you two on my side? What for friends are you guys", said Sharpener irritated. 

"Shut up Sharpener", said Eresa and Videl at the same time. 

"Fine", said Sharpener grossing his arms. 

"Ok, now Eresa don't you think that Gohan's a bit weird. I mean he destroyed a wall and beat Sharpener", said Videl causing Sharpener to 'humpf'.

"Well, he is a bit weird, but he's cute. Oh and didn't he say that he was trained by that Piccolo the demon or something like that?", said Eresa.

"That's what Gohan said. But I got a feeling that there's more than just the Demon thing", said Videl.

"Yeah right. What more possible secrets can he have. Oh wait I know he's an alien", said Sharpener mocking, not knowing how right he was.

"Oh, would you shut up. Gohan can't be an alien. He doesn't even look like an alien. Although his hair is a bit weird", said Videl saying the last part more to herself that Sharpener or Eresa.

"Of course not. I wonder how that little man at school could fly like that, I mean was it for real?", said Eresa.

"I don't know. I think that guy was Bulma Briefs husband, so maybe it is one of her inventions. And if Gohan talked to that guy like it was nothing AND called Bulma Briefs on first name base. Than that must mean Gohan knows Bulma Briefs personally. That's why the announcement came that Bulma Briefs was coming to our school", said Videl happy that it finally made some sense to her.

"Wow Videl, you're really good at this. Maybe you should become a detective or something like that", said Eresa impressed at her best friend's answer.

"Well thank you, but no. Anyway, let's get back to were we trailed off", said Videl trying to get the subject on Gohan again.

"Oh yeah. Well what do we know about Gohan. He's trained in martial arts, is the son of The Goku Son, he has perfect scores on his exam, his mentor is Piccolo the demon AND is a cutie", said Eresa getting starry eyes at the last part. While going to a dreamy look saying. "He's like the perfect guy."

"Um, sure Eresa", said Videl sweatdropping.

"Whatever Eresa, besides I think I'm heading home. It's almost dinner time", said Sharpener standing up.

"Yeah, good idea Sharpie. I'll come with you so that you can walk me home", said Eresa also standing up. "Videl are you coming to?"

"No, I think I'll stay a little longer. You two better go", said Videl.

"Well ok, see you tomorrow at school than. Bye", said Eresa walking away.

"Yeah, bye Videl. See you tomorrow", said Sharpener following Eresa.

"Bye you guys", said Videl. "_Mmm, maybe I can find some information about Gohan on internet. If he has a famous dad, there got to be a lot of information about him."_

(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)*(*)

After beating up Vegeta, Gohan went right home. When he got home his mother wasn't happy. _  
"Argh, why does my mother has to use a frying pan. Why can't she just sent me to my room instead of hitting me 15 times on the head with a frying pan."_ Gohan was now lying in his bed recovering from the frying pan attack. _"Thank Dende, mom still let me eat dinner." _Was his last thought before dosing of to sleep.

THE NEXT DAY

Gohan was running threw the hallways late for class. _"Oh man, this is only my 2nd day at school and I'm already late." _His alarm clock didn't go off like it supposed to(A.N. he broke it the day before) and his mom was busy feeding Goten so she forgot to wake him up. When he finally reached the classroom he stormed inside. "Sorry, I'm late sir", said Gohan walking quickly to his seat.

"Ahem, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted", at that moment Videl came running in. "Sorry I'm late sir", said Videl running past him to her seat. Mr. Teacher just signed mumbling something about kids these days before continuing. "we are going to were the Cell Games took place about 10 months ago, because this week we're going to learn about the Cell Games and the man who beaten him. Now if you will all please pass this permission slip around, you need your parents or guardian to sign it and turn it in by tomorrow so that we can go the day after tomorrow and for people who don't know when that is, it is on a Thursday", said mr. Teacher(A.N. It's for History, they are at History now) while giving the permission slips to the first person in front. "And that is not all, because there will be a suprise for you on Thursday. 

After this all sank in, the class erupted in excited talking. "Can you believe it, we are actually going to were the Cell Games taken place", said a jock who is a really big fan of Hercule's. The rest of the class had the same reaction, like 'what the suprise would be' and that kind of stuff, except for Videl and Gohan. 

"Man, I can't believe we are going to THAT place", thought Videl bitterly. She looked at Gohan, expecting that he to would be excited. But instead found him looking rather sad then excited. _"Mmm, I wonder why Gohan looks so sad." _"He Gohan, are you ok."

"I'm fine", came the ruff replay of Gohan.

"Sorry, I asked", said Videl a bit irritated by Gohan replay.

"Man, why are we going to that stupid place. I don't WANT to go, it will bring back to many bad memory's ",Gohan thought feeling mad and sad at the same time. 

After the teacher had tried to gain control of the class again, which failed miserably, he let the class go to there next period. With was math with ms. Eary.

"Man, not her again", said Gohan not feeling happy.

"Oh, come on Gohan. I mean you could always apologize to her", said Eresa.

"Yeah right, if I am ever allowed to come in math class again", said Gohan sarcastically.

"Oh would you just come on, besides we still have to get our books for class", said Videl dragging Gohan with her to get there books for math class. Eresa and Sharpener trailing behind. When they all got their books they went to math class. As they arrived, the bell went signing that classes was over(A.N. they were relished earlier from History class for you who already forgot). They waited till all the students of the other class, were out of the classroom and went in.

"Well, well. Look who we have here. Mr. Son", said ms. Eary sarcastically glaring at Gohan.

"Oh hi, ms. Eary how are you doing", said Gohan acting like nothing had happened the day before. Ms. Eary just snorted and told them to take a seat. Later the rest of the class came walking in as the last bell rang signing the classes have begun. "Ok class, today we are going to look at the wonders of algebra.", said ms. Eary happy, which caused the class to groan. Ms. Eary just started writing on the blackboard.

"She got to be kidding me, I had this stuff when I was even 4 years old", thought Gohan while looking at the blackboard. Before Gohan knew it math class was over. Gohan, Videl, Eresa and Sharpener walked out of class when the bell rang.

"So, what do we have next", said Gohan.

"Oh, we got English next with mr. Quest", answered Eresa. With that they got there English books and went to English class. When Gohan and friends arrived, Gohan was suprised. "Hé Gohan, I didn't know you went to school here!"

Well, I'm done. Please review and if you have any suggestions e-mail me. Bye linn. 


End file.
